


Anchor

by grumpynymph



Series: Mt. Massive High [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Bullying, Don't Ask, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, mt massive high, pre colorado cocaine car incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpynymph/pseuds/grumpynymph
Summary: Sometimes you gotta look inside yourself and say, "What am I willing to put up with today?" Not fucking this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> some boys go on a road trip to try and escape their problems, they encounter new ones.

Sometimes they had to get away.

It was hard to ignore Miles as he pounded on the steering wheel in time to the music, head bobbing and mouth moving rapidly as he made up lyrics to the blaring rock song. Instinctively Waylon gripped the bottom of the wheel as they turned a corner, as if anyone would be driving around the old dirt road at 11 PM on a Friday.

The first time they had run away had been a month after Miles had gotten his first car, and 2 hours after the first time Chris Walker had threatened to rip his head off after school. Packing two sleeping bags, $50, and a package of celery, they had made it three miles out of town before Waylon had broken down, rambling about bad grades and parental disappointment. Miles had refused at first, driven by his quite literal fear for his life, but eventually the younger boy had convinced him to turn into a roadside motel.

Nothing had been quite the same since then. Not just because it was the first time they had stepped foot outside of their run down small town. Not just because they had clutched handfuls of the other's shirts in their fists as they slept. Not even because it was the first time either of them had kissed someone else, no matter how many stories Miles made from scratch. 

This time it wasn't running away, not technically. A half truth about going to see a concert just outside of town with a friend was good enough for Waylon's dad, while Miles' mother required an elaborate fib involving a potluck at his Aunt Meg's church. 

By the time they both figured it out, they would be halfway to their destination. 

Miles grinned at him out of the corner of his eye, stopping his charade for a moment only to swerve violently, earning him a punch on the shoulder. 

"The lady at the DMV said country roads are the most dangerous, if you want to show up in Mr. Martin's class in a body bag, be my guest, but I'm not going with you."

The brunette snorted, moving a hand off the steering wheel to ruffle Waylon's hair, pouting when he was swatted away. "I'd rather be _anywhere_ but there. I think he's obsessed with me or something, asked me to write a special essay on Christianity." He shook his head, flicking off his sunglasses and slipping them into his shirt pocket. "Just wait till you get your license, then I won't have to drive your ungrateful ass everywhere, _and_ you can go as slow as you want on shitty country roads." 

"It's not my fault you're as old as dirt." Waylon retorted, crossing his arms as he slumped down in the passenger's seat. 

"Hey, I'm only a year older than you. Be carful how you speak to your elders." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

An uncomfortable silence fell over them for a few minutes, the radio cutting through the stuffy air in between them. 

"So," Miles cleared his throat, eyes on the road for once. "You wanna talk about it?" 

It was a moment before Waylon responded, fingers fidgeting with the corner of his shirt and gaze fixed on the much too rapidly disappearing mountain on the horizon. "No. It's just the same as every week anyways." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But everyone says it's good to talk about traumatic stuff, like therapy and shit."

He almost laughed at that. "Next time you see a therapist in Mount Massive let me know. The last time I told my mom what Eddie did- does to me, they sat me in a room with Blaire and locked the doors." 

"And you weren't seduced by his droning alcohol soaked breath groaning sweet nothings in your virgin ear? Tsk tsk, you're picky Waylon."

"Shuuuut uuup."

"Yeah well, he should get some new tricks," Miles shook his head, digging a hand into his pocket for a cigarette. "The whole 'shove the geek in a locker' thing has got to be decades old, I mean he could at _least_ -"

"Miles, I don't wanna talk about it." 

He was quiet for a moment, grip tightening on the wheel until he let go, hitting the metal frame in earnest. "Why aren't you mad about it? Huh? Why do you let them push you around like that? You're better than that god damn it! I don't know why-"

"Miles!" Waylon's eyes were on him now, teeth clenched and lip quivering. "I said I don't want to talk about it!"' He shook his head, swallowing hard. "Chris and Eddie beat you up too, I don't know why it's such a big deal."

"It's a big deal because I _fight back,_ you just sit there and take it like a little bitch!" Miles' breath came out in ragged puffs, glare softening as he quickly realized his mistake.

"Stop the car."

"Wait, Way I didn't mean-"

"Stop the car!"

Miles pulled over near a patch of trees, dragging a hand down his face as the younger boy opened the the passenger door and slammed it behind him. It was only until he heard the rear door open and the familiar jingle of the keychains on their traveling duffel did he dare look back, releasing his carefully held breath as Waylon's silhouette loomed in from the opposite window, the song of some horny cricket cut off as the blond opened and slammed the passenger shut door again, practically throwing himself into the seat with the precious bag in his lap. 

"I'm sorry."

He didn't respond, instead ripping the zipper open and plunging his hand around in the large space until he found what he needed. Miles was silent as he watched his friend tear open a package of fresh celery stalks and insert one directly into his mouth, a loud 'CRUNCH' echoing through the rusty jeep. 

"Look, if we don't keep going we won't make it there by sunrise. Do you wanna hang around in the middle of nowhere, or go pick up a bass signed by the actual _Paul Marion._ C'mon Way, please."

The boy stared straight ahead at the darkness beyond the dashboard, celery bag held with white knuckles. Miles gave up, fishing a cigarette from the long forgotten pack clutched in his fist. Once Waylon had made up his mind, he wouldn't change it for anyone. However, before he could bring it to his mouth, he found his lips busy with something else. A hand tracing his cheekbone and another buried in his coat quickly made him forget about the cigarette, the package falling and spilling as he rushed to wrap his arms around the other's waist. The suddenly too-hot air in the car was silent for a few minutes, save for the periodic heavy breathing as they broke apart and came back together again.

Finally, Waylon broke the kiss, eyes squeezed shut for a moment while he caught his breath. He could make out the other's barely concealed confusion through the dark, narrowed eyes flitting around, trying to find something malleable.

"Drive, asshole." 

Miles grinned wide, laying a sloppy peck on his cheek as he struggled with the car keys. "You're the best." 

The blond sighed dramatically, falling back into the passenger seat with a stolen cigarette in his fingers. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that Wild Ride™
> 
> let me know if you liked it/have any ideas for other fics in this au!
> 
> the blog for the highschool au: http://mt-massive-high.tumblr.com/


End file.
